Usuario Blog:Timeman/Vamo' a especular (cap. 2 :v) - amiibo y The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Hola a tod@s. Vistas las circumstancias, Nintendo me ha obligado a crear una segunda parte del blog sobre los amiibo en BotW. En esta ocasión, tenemos cuatro amiibo nuevos: los de la subserie del 30 aniversario de Zelda. Si bien no dijeron mucho (al menos de lo que nos interesa a nosotros los zelderos XD), el solo hecho de haber sido mencionados hace que a muchos de nosotros nos hierva la sangre de la emoción (...bueno, vale. Puede que solo sea yo ¡pero yo soy feliz así!). 150px 110px 130px 200px Está bien, dejémonos de paparruchas y pasemos a la acción: aparte de los propios amiibo, revelaron que estos tendrían funcionalidades exclusivas en la entrega de Wii U y NX. Personalmente, dada la disparidad de estilos y orígenes, dudo que las cuatro tengan la misma función, así que especulemos un poco. Conociendo el primer blog (si no lo has visto aún el enlace de la palabra "blog" de la introducción te conducirá a él), podemos obviar la sección de qué NO dará, pues deduzco (o al menos espero) que será igual para estos cuatro nuevos amiibo. Así pues, nos queda lo que sí podrían dar: amiibo de Link (The Legend of Zelda) Lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza (y dudo que sea el único) sería que la música pasara a sonar como una versión de 8 bits... Pero claro, tenemos el problema que apenas hay música, y claro... XD. De no ser eso (bueno, siempre están las mazmorras y los santuarios) también se me ocurren las siguientes ideas: Armas retro Como en Hyrule Warriors, podríamos usar la espada y el escudo de madera pixelados (a ver, como en HW por su uso, no por su obtención, queda claro). Podría tener sus propios atributos (a ver, no es plan de hacerlos OP, seamos coherentes XD). Mazmorra retro Y es que este amiibo solo da ideas para cosas retro XD. Podría desbloquearse una mazmorra tal y como lo hace el amiibo de Link Lobo en TPHD, aunque en vez de salas de derrotar enemigos (démosle un poco más de personalidad) podría ser una de las mazmorras "tridimensionalizadas" del primer Zelda (aunque yo votaría por, pese a ser 3D, mantener unos pseudo gráficos 2D). Espada mágica Haciendo otro tributo al Zelda original, podría permitir desbloquear la espada mágica, la espada más poderosa de dicho juego. Dado que ha tenido más de una aparición tridimensional, también podría crearse un nuevo aspecto exclusivo para el arma. ¿Link con aspecto en 8 bits? Ok, esta idea es sencillamente demasiado mala XD. amiibo de Link (Ocarina of Time) Como desbloquear la Ocarina del Tiempo no creo que tenga demasiado sentido para algo más allá de la estética, propongo algunas ideas sobre lo que podría dar este amiibo: Martillo Megatón Ya tenemos constancia de un martillo en el juego, pero podemos hacer un tributo a este objeto del OoT. Tendría también mucha fuerza. Sin embargo, hasta yo mismo lo veo bastante mala idea, sinceramente... porque ¿qué tenía de especial aparte de su "historia" y el vínculo con los jugadores? No mucho, la verdad. Jugar como Link niño Algo bastante chocante (más teniendo en cuenta que el Link del amiibo es el adulto XD), pero que podría darle un nuevo punto de vista al juego y a sus mecánicas. Con el uso de armas, sería más rápido con ellas (excepto con las más pesadas, que sería más lento), pero más débil. Minijuego musical Si bien he negado la generación de la ocarina, también podría no ser así (es decir, limitarse a un uso puramente estético). Podría desbloquear un minijuego en el que se tuviera que seguir la melodía de ciertas canciones clásicas de la saga (si se quiere limitar a las del OoT por temas de exclusividad del amiibo se acepta). La posibilidad de empezar a jugar al minijuego podría ser tanto al mismo momento de escanear la figura como desbloqueando una ocarina como objeto y usándola en el momento que se desee. Músicas influyentes También podría ser que la ocarina permitiera entonar diferentes melodías "no relevantes", tales como la canción de la tormenta (para invocar lluvia) o la canción de Epona (para llamar un caballo... no seamos tan crueles para que fuera llamar a Epona, no fastidiéis). amiibo de Toon Link (The Wind Waker) Dado el estilo Cel-shading, podría aportar nuevos aspectos basados en este estilo gráfico (ok, BotW también es cel-shading, pero se entiende lo que digo ¿no?). Mascarón Rojo Todos sabemos que este Hyrule tiene mar... y seguramente haya algún medio de transporte para desplazarte por él (al menos por la costa). Si se diera el caso, invocar una barca con el aspecto del Mascarón Rojo podría ser una funcionalidad muy chula. Batuta de los vientos Podría ser un nuevo tipo de arma del estilo del cetro de fuego: capaz de generar rachas de viento que dañen o tumben a los enemigos pero que se rompa inmediatamente si alcanza físicamente a alguno de ellos. ¡Cerdos! (No a vosotros XD). Podría invocar los cerdos del juego como presas para obtener carne o... ¿pieles? No sé, no estoy muy metido en el mundo de la caza. Chuchus Podría hacer, como una funcionalidad un poco rara, que los chuchus que aparecen en el juego tomen el aspecto de los chuchu del TWW... Y ya está, aparte del estético no se me ocurre nada. ¿Espada Maestra chibi? Una vez tengamos en nuestras manos la Espada Maestra (si la tenemos, que con el tráiler tengo mis dudas), podríamos darle el aspecto de la misma en TWW (lo reconozco, para este blog no estoy demasiado inspirado XD). amiibo de Zelda (The Wind Waker) Bueno, después de tres Links (Ganondorf acabarà pillándole tirria a los amiibo con tantos Hipervínculos XD) tenemos a Zelda, lo cual, a mi parecer, complica las cosas, convirtiéndolo posiblemente en la figura que más me ha costado encontrarle compatibilidades. Aliada Al igual que el amiibo de Link Lobo, esta figura podría invocar a (Toon) Zelda como aliada. Esta también contaría con su propia IA y atacaría a los enemigos cercanos (o animales) con el arco y las flechas de luz. Al estar cerca de ella, podría conversarse con Zelda, pero tan solo diría algunas frases referentes a su juego de origen (qué, si hay dos Links con el amiibo de Link Lobo puede estar perfectamente Toon Zelda :v). Flechas de luz Es algo arriesgado considerar esta opción dado el total desconocimiento de su aparición o no en el juego, pero de no ser así podría ser su obtención la funcionalidad de este amiibo en el juego (algo cruel, lo reconozco). ¿Trapitos? ¿y si le diera el vestio de la moza para Link? Ok, demasiado descabellado (aunque a más de uno le gustaría ir correteando con Link vestido de princesita XD). Armadura espectral Sé que la representación del amiibo es de TWW, pero dado que apenas aparece Zelda (obviando a Tetra por razones obvias), tengo que sacar chicha de donde no la hay, así que... Este caso sería una funcionalidad que permitiera desbloquear una armadura completa basada en los Espectros de PH y (sobre todo) ST, con unos altos valores de defensa. Para "completar el set", también podría dar el escudo y la espada de los Espectros. Despedida Reconozco que esta "entrega" del blog ha sido más difícil para mí para pensar posibles funcionalidades mínimamente coherentes para estos recientemente anunciados amiibo y que, por lo tanto, seguramente las ideas aquí mostradas no os resulten tan atractivas como en el anterior blog. Sin embargo, sois libres de, como siempre, comentar mis propuestas y proponer vuestras propias ideas en los comentarios. Saludos. Categoría:Entradas